


Marriage proposal

by Amaria4565



Series: Marriage proposal [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternative versions of chapters, Bad English, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Collective panic?, Kai-chan is serious about it, KidCon - Freeform, Kidco, Long live to the maddness!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shin-chan too?, The extra chapters too count, Welcome to a crazy history with no sence!, at least unconsciously, kaishin - Freeform, more tags spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria4565/pseuds/Amaria4565
Summary: How are you supposed to return, what has practically been given to you?How does a theft end in a marriage proposal?— Kid-sama.





	1. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, not sleeping can be good, but it makes Conan very pleasant, maybe too much for Kid-sama.

The little detective walked away from the traps carefully not to activate some wild trap hidden somewhere else, he was really tired, it was pure luck stolen from KID that did not activate any or fell unconscious, or both together, the boy yawned trying to keep the eyes open, the little rest obtained before was not enough.

Shinichi is tired, he was not going to lie at that point in his life where he rejuvenates ten years just for a small chance of surviving an experimental poison; he felt tired of lying to Ran, friends, family and those close to the false identity created to stay alive.

He suppressed a yawn, keeping his eyes and ears focused on anything strange, receiving all the necessary information, decided to ambush Kaitou KID on the roof, he need took a break, he was the only being that kept corpses at a distance, for strange and unusual that could be heard.

As in most of the robberies, Kaitou KID had planned to impress his audience with his great performance, maybe play a little with the task force's dignity, expand the vocabulary record of Nakamori-keibu by the thief presence, steal a beautiful gem and escape before many people's incredulity.

It did not take long for KID to appear with a smile before the moon, spreading his arms to feel the cool nocturne air, for then move to look at the gem stolen in front moon light, Shinichi always wondered what was he wanted find and if him could help; Kaitou KID was too good as a person, returning the stolen things, avoiding physical damage and causing the psychological injuries with strange jokes, breaking the minds of the spectators, even helping to discover other crimes.

He could not be a bad person if the good actions performed sometimes, went hand in hand with the bad ones, neutralizing each other, although those good actions were not almost perceived.

It almost seemed forced, something beyond the need or pleasure to do so, yes, it seems to enjoy his act, but there, where apparently the thief was alone, that arrogant expression accompanied by his false smile disappeared turning into a serious face, something so real, which confirms its existence as one more human.

The boy approached the thief in silence, taking him by surprise, almost causing him to drop the jewel in his hand, Kaitou turned to watch the little tantei grab his pant.

"Oi, tantei-kun ..." Kaitou kept her eyes on the boy, "Could you let me go?" Conan let go of the grasp bit by bit, unsure of letting go of the 'captured' wizard.

"I need to leave"

Those words condemned him, because instead, the grip was strong again and much more than before, he tried to escape, the little detective has a good grip even if he almost fell asleep.

"I want a break," the detective murmured as his eyesight remained on the floor.

That baffled KID, lowering the eyes of the boy, but could not stay, would reach the roof soon to 'say goodbye'...

"Please" that sounded like a plea.

That's what it was; the thief shuddered, tantei-kun would never beg, that knowing and intelligent look was replaced, he looked so innocent and adorable, squeezing the magician's noble heart, making him unable to leave, with a sigh of surrender, him sat on the floor next to the child.

"Arigatou" he whisper calmly.

"No reason" his rival is manipulative, now noticed, "But if they arrest me it will be your responsibility and you should visit me"

They would arrest him forever, never again will he see the sun, or worse, he will not see the bright moon again, internally he hated himself when he gave in to the request, so weak to deny the detective his presence.

"It's okay," Conan murmured, wanting to get closer to try to steal that blessed exaggerated good luck belonging to KID.

 _"What is happening to tantei-kun today?"_ Kaitou thought, keeping her eyes and part of attention on the door in case anyone showed up.

There was a yawn unable to contain itself, clarifying the question, well, I would not deny that in a state of fatigue, the detective would act more pleasantly.

"Because you left?" Kaito asked showing his disappointment at the lack of his favorite rival, "You missed the fun!"

"I think I differ with your crazy idea of fun," the boy said.

"Fortunately for you, I have some good pictures"

Okay, even if it was his mother's rival to create chaos and commotion in the places where it appeared, it was an elaborate work, the costumes were ridiculous and funny, among those photos were several Task Force's members trying not to laugh at the partners or themselves, almost inevitable.

The detective was able to contain himself well, although a smile still remained on his face.

"And with the beautiful costume I had prepared for you" he said with disappointment at not being able to complete his evil plan.

The smile on Conan-kun's face disappeared completely.

"I will not let you disguise me," the boy murmured, causing fear in the thief.

The magician snorted, had so many good ideas, some embarrassing and other ideas would surely like his favorite critic, even those intended for the others present in the robbery; he resigned himself to continue embracing the child who did not refuse to be held.

Everything had been quiet until Conan-kun spoke again.

"At least until you marry me" murmured the boy without paying much attention to the thief, when he had arrived there, it was to rest and get a break from the strange deaths that haunt him; the thief it was luck in the good and pure mode, he was not going to deny that he noticed that change in the atmosphere.

And KID was luckier than tantei-kun, at least, he does not want to reveal his identity or minimum turn to see him, because he would notice that his "poker face" was shattered in pieces and turning his face completely red, he did not need it, not in that moment.

"What?" he asked trying to hide his voice about to break.

"You're not going to put on a ridiculous costume, unless you marry me, KID-san"

Kaito remained silent, the rational part shouted that he was not deceived, ignoring what his beloved rival said, the crazy part of his existence and most of it, literally shouting: _'I accept tantei-kun! I will marry you immediately if possible! '_ ; because if he listened to that side, he would grab the child and jumped out of the building to never come back.

"And I thought you did not know how to make jokes ..." he said, containing happiness in his being, neutralizing his facial expression.

Because another part of him said about the possibility of being a joke, a trap or a lie, no matter how painful he feels about that possibility, yes that would be hurtful.

"When did I say it was?"

The magician was blushing, again breaking his mental doubts along with his poker face when he felt his critic embrace him, refusing to let him go, well, the madness began and he saw no reason not to continue with it, it did not sound unpleasant.

"Okay, I guess I'll marry you"

The little tantei just listened, detecting the mockery in his voice, the boy did not see the red color occupying the face of Kaito and his mocking expression disappeared while accepting that idea; maybe, that's why I do not take those words seriously.

The magician noticed how Conan sounded something delirious sure caused by his fatigue, he finish hugging him, feeling his accelerated heart beating strongly in his chest, making him unconscious of the proximity of the officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All this idea came up while thinking about what Shin-chan would do if Kid-sama tried to put on a costume, the threat of getting married to get it appeared in my head, making Kid-chan wondering something similar to me...**
> 
> **How the hell an idea of disguise ended in a marriage proposal?**
> 
>  
> 
>              _* Alternate version: Kid-sama would take Shinichi at that moment, jumping with him from the building and disappearing into the darkness to never return._


	2. 'To never return'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version of Ch 1.0, version I…
> 
>             * Jumping of the building with his rival had been a great idea, but he did not really think beyond that.

"I will not let you disguise me," the boy murmured, causing fear in the thief.

The magician snorted, had so many good ideas, some embarrassing and other ideas would surely like his favorite critic, even those intended for the others present in the robbery; he resigned himself to continue embracing the child who did not refuse to be held.

Everything had been quiet until Conan-kun spoke again.

"At least until you marry me" murmured the boy without paying much attention to the thief, when he had arrived there, it was to rest and get a break from the strange deaths that haunt him; the thief it was luck in the good and pure mode, he was not going to deny that he noticed that change in the atmosphere.

And KID was luckier than at least tantei-kun he does not want to reveal his identity or minimum, see his face, because he would become notice that his "poker face" was shattered in pieces turning his face completely red, he did not need it, not in that moment.

"What?" he asked trying to hide his voice about to break.

"You're not going to put on a ridiculous costume, unless you marry me, KID-san"

The magician could hardly believe what he heard, clearly his happiness was overflowing, he did not think about it and hugged the child tightly, and feeling like he was drowning in his ridiculously exaggerated joy.

The thief held the child tightly, "I accept tantei-kun!" He separated from Conan, putting him in front of him.

"I will marry you!" the little tantei was stunned, barely able to analyze the wizard's words.

"Immediately if possible!" exclaimed the magician putting himself in a victory's pose.

That scream pulled the tantei completely out of his daze, "Wait, what?" he said, as the dream disappeared completely.

The thief grabbed the boy, making him unable to get out, the officers appeared on the roof, to see KID jump and escape, the fall was long, Kaito's actions were very unpredictable, Shinichi really did not expect the thief to jump from the roof, at least, not taking him with him.

KID-san held the boy's face and kissed him forcibly to silence him, not a second passed when he stopped talking, Conan quickly pulled away, only to scream again.

"Damn," the boy tried not to look at the ground closer and closer, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Conan yelled at his rival to listen.

The wizard opened his hang-glider, lifting the two in the air, leaving the officers behind, and a Nakamori cursing his name with some interesting words.

Conan looked at the wizard, hoping to get a clear answer, Kaitou KID smiled with a smile, synonymous with follies and problems.

"I am accepting your proposal, of course" he was clear in his actions, "Baka," he whispered to himself.

"What the hell is that question of yours?" He looked at the boy with surprise, he thought it was very obvious what he tried to get for weeks, besides the jewels, of course; he really felt offended.

Conan turned red, he did not expect such acceptance and brazenness on the part of KID who took out the jewel to contemplate it once again, sighed with resignation and returned it to his pocket.

"Okay, now what?" said the boy looking at the buildings below him, avoiding the look of his fiancé.

"Don't ask me! I don't know" the magician cursed his impulses, "You were the one who proposed the idea" in truth, he did not think very well for later.

"And you accepted," reprimanded the young detective.

They both remained in thoughtful silence, feeling the cold air on their respective faces, they stayed that way until Kaito-kun decided to speak once more.

"So…" Kaito seemed to analyze his future words, maintaining a steady and steady grip on his future husband, "Do you love me so much?"

Conan blushed at the words said, "Shut up, KID!" he scream, trying not stutter, "It's not a big deal"

"Oh, is that a yes?" murmured the thief with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up!"

"How can it not be the great thing?" his voice acquired a dreamy tone mixed with cloying happiness like that chocolate cake, "The love of my life said to love me and will marry me"

"What?"

He didn't expect that, never, at any time, even when held by the thief; fine, if he continue still surprised by everything said by his 'fiancé', he will surely give him an attack soon.

"What you heard"

I did not have a correct idea of where they go, but it did not sound too bad to be worrying.

"Rest, tantei-kun" mused Kaito, hugging Conan tightly, "We have a lot to plan later"

Shinichi was falling asleep, they both really needed that rest, he felt safe and protected by the magician, that no one would come to attack him or harm his acquaintances, finally he could calm down about that, he would face the follies of Kaitou-kun later.

"I think if I love you, barou-thief…"

"Likewise, baka-tantei…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, I had not thought about it until after, once again :)**   
>  **This alternative version can be extended up to ten more chapters.**
> 
>              _* Do you remember 'to never come back'? Well, Conan-kun never came back._  
> 
> 
>             _* Instead, Shinichi-baka reappeared at some point, bringing with him an extravagant husband._


	3. Don't intervene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really wants to intervene with KID's plans, for the good of all, but they can't allow you to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 02...

The thief kept his detective embraced, it is still surprising that he himself did not explode for that overflowing happiness consumed and drowned him, it was a pleasant sensation that a certain person returned his feelings and loved all the parts of his being.

The smile on his face was real, he buried his fingers in the other's hair, who, still exhausted, spoke with more truth than ever, Kaito noticed sincerity in those words, the real desire to make his request real; If it were not for that, maybe he would not believe it, he was such an idiot falling into that trap, he let out a short laugh when he noticed his doubt before such emotions.

How could the thief not fall in love?

However exaggerated it sounded, it was perfect; although he did not know it yet, the detective had become smaller to grow as a human being, understanding and learning from others, no matter how ridiculous it is; besides, without that, the thief would not have known him and should thanked for that when he knew the truth.

Maybe when that disaster ended where they both got in, they should take that long rest mentioned by the little tantei; he did not really notice his exhaustion until his young rival made him notice; the boy was asleep and the thief was asleep when Nakamori-keibu appeared accompanied by Hakuba-kun and the rest of the Task Force.

"What are you doing still here?" Saguru-kun shouted, noticing the child in the hands of the thief.

"Why have not you left yet?" Nakamori-san questioned seeing that, in fact KID had not left.

The thief did not even bother to send a decoy, they had been searching madly everywhere, and he has not even left, making the Inspector incensed inside by searching so uselessly.

KID remained on the ground with a dazed expression, really need that rest, and he kept looking at the child in his arms before deciding to get up.

Many seemed surprised by the look of the magician before the child, he did not have that classic arrogance or his typical conceited smile; his face had a relaxed expression, so full of love and real happiness, it was so adorable in a way that no one could deny that fact.

"Silence, let tantei-kun rest"

 _'Did KID ask them to keep quiet?'_ Nakamori twitched at the thief's tone of voice.

"You know, he has too much bad luck", the officers nodded at that statement, they did notice it. "It is not healthy that so much death surrounds him"

"I have not left at Conan-kun's request" Kaito did not think it was so right to call him that, internally he sighed, thinking because he felt that.

"Why would Edogawa-kun want to be near you?" Hakuba asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

It would be an interesting answer that was for sure...

"Because I'm good luck in the best possible way," he said proudly.

The faces confused by such a statement appeared, making the magician smile, it was an undeniable fact for him and his favorite detective.

"Tantei-kun ..." Kaito spoke softly, trying to wake him up.

"Shut up," the child muttered, annoyed by the magician's attempts to wake him up, but ended up settling on the thief, "good fiancés let sleep"

"But I must retire"

"Take me with you…"

"I can't do that" the magician sounded sad, "I'm afraid that Nakamori-keibu would not take the kidnapping as a good crime"

"No breach of the law is good" shouted the inspector.

"Does it count as kidnapping if I decide to go with you?"

"I do not believe" Kaito put the irritated child on the ground, "But Ran-chan would retaliate with all of us and none deserves that"

"It's okay" Conan dragged the words, agreeing to be left alone.

"And of course I accept"

Conan reacted to that, looking at KID with confusion, his mind refocusing on the surroundings and the present.

"What?" Conan asked trying to remember.

"Dear officers, Inspector ..." the magician announced with joy, "And Hakuba," he added with an irritated tone.

"I want to invite you to my wedding," I exclaim with joy, throwing confetti and doves everywhere.

"What?" the officers exclaimed at such affirmation.

"With whom?" Saguru-kun questioned screaming.

Although the British detective knew the civil identity of Kaitou KID even though he did not have proof of it, could not imagine who he could marry, I try to take it as a joke, but he sounded so serious about it, besides, the only person who could occur was who hated the thief more.

"I'll marry tantei-kun" KID said raising the child and showing them to Conan.

Conan remembered his words, turning red when he realized what he had said, managed to get away from Kaito, backing up several steps and looking at the wizard.

"You're not thinking I said that seriously, right?" Shinichi tried to escape from the situation.

KID approached the boy, keeping his face close to the other, showing a satisfying smile.

"You can't fool me" he admitted kneeling, "I can tell when someone is lying"

Conan tried to escape, but the magician held the child's face, preventing him from doing anything; it is not because of the difficulty or strength of the grip, it was due to the softness of it, forcing the little tantei to look at the thief.

Kaito smiled internally at the red face of his beloved rival, approached to whisper in the ear of this his great discovery.

"And you have not done it"

That said, I take advantage of the closeness to kiss the boy's cheek, he got up taking advantage of Conan's daze and walked away.

"I'll send you an invitation sometime," he said as he approached the shore.

"You, idiot!" Conan blushed finally reacting, "I'll catch you someday!"

Kaito stopped, turning to show a smile.

"But if you already did that"

With those words, KID extended his arms and let himself fall from the building, keeping a stupid smile on his face, opening his hang glider and losing himself with distance.

"Barou," he muttered to himself.

"Edogawa-kun, could you explain what KID meant by his wedding?" Hakuba spoke as he approached.

The boy stared at the ground, refusing to look at the people taller than him, swallowing his nervousness, trying to answer without locking himself and trying not to jump off the building to follow the thief, he cursed him internally for leaving him alone with the officers.

"I think I proposed to Kaitou KID," he said as each word uttered was dragged and turned redder as the sentence was completed.

"You did that?" A distant voice shouted.

"He even accepted?" Hakuba questioned.

Saguru-kun did not hide his astonishment at the words of Kaito and those of Edogawa, the idiot of Kuroba-kun had really accepted as such nothing madness; the British detective will not deny his many doubts about the sanity of Kaitou KID.

"Can't you refuse?" Nakamori-keibu felt uncomfortable.

Conan-kun was just a boy, why would even KID have such an interest in the brat? Well, if he did not remember badly, he always had a preference for the child and would try to impress his best critic, as the thief liked to tell him; Nakamori-san mentally made a reminder to go for the magician to do an extensive interrogation.

"Apparently I did" he said looking at the person who asked the first question, "Yes I accept, you heard" his eyes went to the white silhouette disappearing.

Shinichi seemed thoughtful, his calmness becoming terror as he noted the implications of the matter.

"I do not understand the reason for doing so" he said quickly to the unanswered question but existing in the minds of the officers as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And not!" I exclaim with fear, "I can't refuse because I was the one who asked for it," He pointed out to himself, "And if I try to reject him, I will surely end up getting worse"

No one could deny that, because the thief was really insane and no person or force of nature would stop him.

"KID is crazy and sure will continue with this madness" those present felt a chill run through their bodies, none wanted to face the unbridled madness of a robber magician, it was not a good idea.

The consequences of trying to intervene or stop such madness, would cause disaster on earth, it was not death, disease or war, the collective mental image was filled with bright colors, ridiculous disguises and general humiliation; deep down they felt the need to prevent it, however their fear was somewhat superior for more additional reasons.

"Do not try to stop him and do not warn anyone else, this is already humiliating" with that the child disappeared from the sight of the officers.

"Oi, wait Edogawa-kun" Hakuba stopped him before he could escape. "Should not we at least try to stop KID?" Hakuba detested making that phrase sound like a question.

"Do you really think you can do it?" that tone made him tremble, not only because of it, also because of his knowledge of who the thief is civilly, what he was capable of doing to achieve what he wanted to achieve and do the impossible in the process.

The Briton released the child, "No" KID was too stubborn to be healthy or normal, "But should not we at least try?"

"Do you really want to face him?"

None wanted to do it, but they could not leave the child at the mercy of KID's madness.

"Why the hell are not you worried?" Nakamori practically ranted about that.

All the officers present knew or had heard of the officers belonging to Division One, something about Conan's calmness to criminals, but his tranquility was somewhat exaggerated at that moment.

"Hey, at least he's not a murderer"

Due to the unusual tendency of murderers, criminals and corpses that follow Shinichi, Conan's calm and happiness should be normal because it was KID.

"If it were, then I would be worried"

Nakamori was not going to leave Conan alone.

"We will assign someone to take care of you"

"Kaitou KID does not hurt anyone" he pronounced clearly, shuddering those present, "More than once I save my life or try to do it" nobody but him could know better.

"Even that time when I 'fell' from that skyscraper to try to catch him" everyone inhaled sharply at that revelation, "I try to save myself even though it was a trap"

"We'll still try," Nakamori-san shouted.

"Agreed," I accept half-heartedly, "It's his doom," he murmured to himself if the boy resigned himself to future events.

Hakuba could hear that last, as unusual as it came to be heard, could match those words.

 

\---

 

Nakamori-san apologized to his daughter, warning that he would arrive a little late, warning the reason halfway, he dedicated himself to taking Edogawa-kun home, he needed to make sure that Kaitou KID will not leave from somewhere and take the brat.

The Mouri would not like it, and prefer to stay alive, Conan-kun remained silent during the journey, when he arrived at the agency, the boy got out of the car and immediately entered the office of Kogoro-san.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran asked, but there was no response.

Ran looked at the officers at the door, surprised a little by his appearance.

"Good evening, Nakamori-san"

"Good evening Mouri-chan, we need to talk about something important" the inspector replied seriously. "It has come true ..." the man stopped trying to explain without annoying the brat's request.

"Situation" finally decided for that, "And we need to assign protection to the boy"

"Why does Conan-kun need such a thing?"

Mouri-chan felt confused, the police protection would not be surprising if Megure-keibu had asked for it, but that took him by surprise.

"That should explain to you the brat," Nakamori replied, shrugging a little at Ran-san's expression at his words, "That's what he wants," he muttered to himself.

"You!" the inspector yelled and pointed at one of the subordinates.

The designated man immediately straightened up, "You'll stay here to see the brat," he ordered forcefully in his voice. "Keep KID from getting close to that child," he whispered to the other so Ran would not hear.

"Hai!"

"Well, we will retire Mouri-chan"

With that, the others left, leaving the man alone in front of the door.

"Ne, would you like to pass?" Ran questioned.

The man seemed to doubt that, but finally surrendered to the insistence of the girl, Conan was still looking at the nothing in particular, anguish the girl. Ran served dinner to the officer, who accepted gratefully.

"Ne, Conan-kun" Mouri-chan spoke to him, "Do you want to eat?" Hope was heard in his voice.

Conan remained silent and shook his head, leaving the room, avoiding Ran-nee-chan's additional questions.

The girl sat down to eat, looking at the companion.

"What happened?"

The man was surprised with food in his mouth, unable to respond, the girl laughed at the situation.

"I'm sorry Ran-san" the subject apologized when he finished, "That information is confidential"

"Then you know the reason" the girl hit the table, making a crack in it.

The officer sweated nervously, paling at such a show that demanded an answer.

"I really regret Ran-san" the man's voice was trembling, "That's something for Edogawa-kun to tell you" for God he was going to faint there and if he did not it was because of his mission given.

Ran looked at the officer, preferred to calm down noticing that he would not obtain information, the man finished his meal quickly and retired with haste, fearing to stay for her to take out information.

 

\---

 

Shinichi entered the shared room, closing the door behind him, his appetite really disappeared, I ignore Ran's questions, he did not want to complicate the current 'situation'; he leaned back on the futon, burying his face in the pillow.

He cursed under his breath, at KID, at him, at his lack of sleep and complex of shameful declarations of exhaustion, the child blushed at his own spoken words and more at those of KID; the thief accepted his proposal of unintentional marriage without even stopping to analyze such an idea.

What problem had he gotten into?

"Damn ..." the boy murmured to his pillow.

Of course he loved the idiot, he was not going to deny it now because after admitting it, he could not do it, Kid was to blame, if the thief had not spoken, and he did not know what thoughts were going through the mind of the magician to accept as if it were something so easy.

He shouted internally so as not to alarm Ran, Sonoko was going to kill him when he found out; he was so tired, he was beginning to fall asleep, the day was long, his half-closed eyes suddenly opened before the blow.

He could hear an apology from the officer, he did not understand why he smiled, but he did not care, at least he knew that the man was reliable, he would not give information to protect him and fulfill his request, he was surprised to hear a melody, finally his eyes closed and he could rest calmly.

"Oyasumi, tantei-kun" murmured the voice, giving him the tranquility required to rest and forget about the future problems to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>              _* Alternative version: Ran would insist on knowing the situation and the officer would pay the consequences. ___  
> _* Alternate version II: Kaito begins to feel jealous for coffee, no matter how many times he denies it, it is clear. ___


	4. 'Without answer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version of Ch 2.0, version I…  
> 
> 
>             * Annoying the personal guard of Conan-kun can bring unpleasant consequences for everyone.

"What happened?"

The man was surprised with food in his mouth, unable to respond, the girl laughed at the situation.

"I'm sorry Ran-san" the subject apologized when he finished, "That information is confidential"

"Then you know the reason" the girl hit the table, making a crack in it.

The officer sweated nervously, paled by the blow that demanded an answer

"I really regret Ran-san" the man's voice was trembling, "That's something for Edogawa-kun to tell you" for he was going to faint there and if he didn't it was because of his mission given.

"Don't get away with that thing" she shouted looking at him with absolute anger. "Why would Nakamori-keibu decide to give protection to Conan-kun?"

"That's confidential information Mouri-chan"

"Hey" Mouri-san entered the office, annoyed by the uproar, "What's going on?"

"He does not want to tell me because Nakamori-keibu gave him police protection to Conan-kun"

"Why would the brat need it?"

"That's I want to know!"

"You already heard" Mouri-san grabbed the officer by the collar of his shirt, "Say what you know" was a clear order.

The poor man was about to faint, he will not come out alive, and the inspector will be responsible.

"I can't tell you, it's confidential" the officer was shaking.

"Besides, Edogawa-kun is going to kill me," he pleaded, not to invoke the young man's anger, "Have not you seen those soccer balls?" the poor officer was pale at the thought.

The office door slammed against the wall, showing the angry young detective in the doorway, the three of them could feel the aura of anger surrounding the child.

"What is this scandal?" Conan asked leaving a separation of seconds for each word.

 _'Oh, we are condemned'_  , that's last thought of the officer, leaving conscience.

The officer fell to the ground with a thud, Conan-kun forgot his tiredness, the lack of one sweet rest, and the interruptions by the screams; he went to verify the poor man, discovered something about it but left it aside.

"Oi, what have they done to him?" He really is upset, bothering the poor guy.

It was bad enough someone take care of him, to deal with questions and anger from Ran-nee-chan and Oji-san too, he let out a sigh, the guy was fine.

"Just ask him what 'situation' requires you to have protection, Conan-kun." Ran protested with concern.

"That fool did not want to say anything" Mouri-san said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Enough!" the boy shouted, adjusting his lenses, making the light reflect, making his appearance more terrifying. "I asked them not to warn or say anything about the events" said the annoyed child. "I was fulfilling my request"

"But Conan-kun ..."

"Leave it Ran-nee-chan" the boy sounded disappointed by the attitude of both

"Edogawa-kun" a weak voice sounded.

Conan kept the officer nearby, checking for serious damage, once again he sighed in relief, grabbing the man and pulling him away from them.

"You're good?" Conan said closing the door behind him.

"Yes, im gonna be fine"

The silence remained, sure they were listening to check the damage caused.

"I'm sorry that that will happen"

"Don't worry, I thought about the possibility of such a confrontation" the officer smiled nervously, "The Mouri's attitude really is something"

"Thank you"

"Mmmm…"

"I asked them to keep silence about it" the little detective approached the officer, "I thank you for fulfilling my request"

"Daijobu, Conan-kun" the officer smiled happily.

"Do not worry, I'll explain"

Ran-chan and Mouri-san peered through the door, watching the boy calm his personal guard,both gonna be apologized later, feeling that they should not break into the tranquilizing atmosphere created by Conan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>              _* Really, poor officer, he needs a lot of chocolate ice cream to calm those nerves. ___  
> 
> 
> _* Ran and Kogoro apologize later, feeling Conan's almost suffocating and murderous aura; they owe a lot of ice cream to the officer if they want to live. ___


	5. 'Questionable Love'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version of Ch 2.0, version II…
> 
>             *His love for Kaitou Kid is unquestionable… Then the coffee appeared.

"Tantei-kun ..."

Conan woke up with the voice of the magician, he felt better, still a bit tired, but certainly better, the reason taked control again, he only need...

The child's thoughts were interrupted with something in his face, it was a cup, he felt looks belong to the unwanted additional viewers in him, he didn't pay attention to focus on the contents of the cup.

It was coffee...

"Oi, KID!" Hakuba-kun shouted, "You should not give that to Edogawa-kun"

Saguru-kun saw the unimaginable for the first time, the magician's poker face broke and KID's face paled, the inspector and company watched Conan hold the cup with enough force to break it if he wanted to.

His eyes conveyed the message clearly, _'You will tear my cup from my hands before you can get me away from the precious coffee'_ ; Kaito wanted to laugh at the fear of the rest but did not dare, because he was not going to lie, he also shuddered under that look, in reality, Who didn't do it with those eyes in one?

The little detective was taking a sip, completely fading the previous mood, Kaitou could swear to see the eyes of his 'fiance' before the coffee, withdrew the thought of feeling jealous of the love shown Shinichi for coffee, was not going to compete with the coffee, it was a clear loss of time and that fight, where the coffee would laugh in his face coming out victorious.

"I love you," murmured the boy holding the cup fondly.

The inspector, the british detective and the Task Force heard the thief grumble, Conan-kun didn't notice, so focused on the contents of the cup.

"To who?" the thief in white asked visibly annoyed, "Me or the coffee?"

"Are you jealous?" Conan smiled as he looked at Kaito.

"Of course not!" shouted the young magician, denying such nonsense.

"That I love you, idiot"

Shinichi tried to calm the idiot of his future husband, clearly jealous of the coffee no matter how much he denied it.

"As if I was going to believe that," the thief exclaimed, flushing with anger and embarrassment at being discovered, "Not while you look at the coffee like this."

Shinichi was looking with too much love at the coffee, he wasn't going to believe that while he noticed the evidence in front of him.

"So ..." the young detective was thoughtful, "Would you rather be you?" Conan murmur with an evil smile.

The thief blushed more at the words said by the little detective, "You should'nt say things like that!" the magician shouted approaching clearly ashamed.

"At least not here ..." the magician whispered.

"Then, when are we alone?" the little brat kept smiling for successfully breaking the poker face of KID.

"Damn it!" Kaito took his coffee away, trying to find something suspicious, "What have I done to this so you can say things like that?"

The smaller one stepped on his foot and snatched the cup away, turning his gaze to the others present.

"You have not drop something strange, I would notice"

KID didn't believe that, the detective was acting so out of his mind, almost delirious, maybe it was the coffee in general that caused it; he should go home later, to make sure he didn't confuse the food with a dangerous chemical.

"Well, don't go near him" the boy ordered the officers.

Neither would admit the urge to keep the distance, but they were confused by Conan-kun's request.

"Of who?" Nakamori asked what nobody else dared, "Of KID or the coffee?

"You see tantei-kun!" Kaito screamed in horror, dropping to the ground, suffering, but dramatically, maybe too much, "Even Nakamori-keibu is doubting the love you have for me"

The boy sighed at the drama of Kaito, looking at the officers, shaking his head for his ridiculous doubts, but with good reason.

"Don't get close to both," Conan ordered, "Especially to coffee!"

"Tantei-kun!" the thief almost cried with sadness, "You must not be fooling me with coffee"

"Calla barou, I can see you at any time" the boy continued to breathe that sweet aroma, "Ran will not let me drink or go near the cafe"

The boy sipped again, "Instead she let me get close to you," Conan murmured, "It's clear you're not a threat in her eyes"

The thief tilted his head in confusion.

"You've won, idiot," the boy admitted.

Kaito was thinking about that, Shinichi ignored the magician, finishing drinking the beautiful coffee.

"You also know how to make coffee" the boy seemed sad for finishing the coffee, "One more reason to marry you" said Edogawa-kun with a smile.

A smile spread on magician face, "Take that coffee" the thief shouted and then start laughing.

"Conan-kun, what's going on?" Nakamori-san interrogated.

Conan said nothing, especially because of the low volume used by the inspector, her subordinates and the British detective remained silent, they did not know how to respond, meanwhile Shinichi said nothing, smiling at his future husband laughing like crazy and celebrating his overwhelming 'victory'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The fight of the century, Kaitou Kid vs Coffee…**
> 
> **The things and images that have appeared in my head after thinking that phrase don't compare… Soon a short story aside on the subject.**  
> 
> 
>              _* Kaitou Kid-san continued making coffee for Shinichi who loved coffee almost more than the thief, he also gave coffee to the Task Force as thanks; everyone was surprised, because Edogawa-kun was right about the delicious taste of coffee._
> 
>              _* The whole Taks Force learned something new: Edogawa Conan is possessive, both with the coffee and its supplier, forbidding them to approach or fall in love with Kaitou Kid, since he had already 'captured' him._
> 
>              _* Nakamori-san does not understand what is happening in front of him, and nobody else really does._


	6. Pair of rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to do an irreversible decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 03...

The dawn arrived, it was very early in the opinion of the young detective, all the events took unexpected turns, writhing in some way and ruining the plans proposed previously; Well, he will not deny responsibility in such a situation, he does not blame his tiredness, no, because KID was right, the words he say were sincere, maybe too much, he let out a sigh, deciding get up to start, the new crazy day to come.

He released a brief yawn as he left, it would have been a quiet morning, if it weren't for the memories of the previous day invading Shinichi's mind, he trying his best to avoid Ran's questions and blush in front her; really didn't need the girl's insinuations, Conan taking breakfast more calmly, he did not want go to school, he didn't want get out of there, stay locked up and accept Nakamori-san's crazy idea of keeping it somewhere safe; maybe isn't a bad idea as he thought before.

Although deep down he knew that the thief would come to rescue him, that didn't sound so bad either; but after his release, a  possible kidnapping as if the previous ones weren't enough, is bringing problems to everyone, Ran won't be happy, nobody deserved such torture.

He left the agency, finding something unusual, or rather, someone; the officer who charged with protecting him was sleeping on the ground; Well, last night was long for those present at the heist, Conan isn't the only one who needed rest.

"Good morning official" the child greeted with an impeccable smile.

The man on the floor startled, looking everywhere on alert, until his vision finally stopped on the smiling boy, "Good morning, Edogawa-kun," he replied as yawned and get up.

"It seems I'm not the only tired," Conan murmured.

"Yes, I haven't slept all night" and those words was real.

"Looking for KID?" the tone of 'hidden' mockery didn't go unnoticed, only the man ignored and don't mention anything about it.

"You never know where may appear," said calmly, not letting himself be disturbed by the boy' look.

"Or who can be," Edogawa mused briefly.

The silence remained a few more moments, the steps' sound being the only sound present in the environment.

"What do you plan to do?" questioned the boy breaking the calm.

"They have entrusted me with your security, therefore, I will follow you wherever you go" he said while they're on their way to school. "I don't want Nakamori-keibu to have my head for something as insignificant as not being behind you"

Everyone present gone crazy, but none said or mentioned the issue because they're afraid of Edogawa-kun, those eyes conveyed one clear message of _'I can and will kill them if they open their mouths, nobody will ever find out'_ , the panic was present, that evil smile and apparent innocence left them stunned, one incompatible weird combination.

 _'After all, I'm just a child'_ , the smile become terrifying, _'Why would they suspect of me?',_ Damn, just to remember those is for make to wish you had never known, living in the beautiful protection granted by ignorance.

"How did Ran-nee-chan treat you last night?" The boy questioned already suspecting by the cries of the previous night.

"As if she wanted to kill me" a chill ran through the officer's body, remembering that conversation, "I almost say something about why I follow you"

"Be careful," he warned seriously, "She can break your bones if decides she deserved to know"

The man paled, "I guess you didn't seem so worried to get to that," the boy showed no emotion the night before; the men was almost regretting accepting the job, "They don't pay me enough to put me in such danger," murmured with evident weariness.

The youngest laughed sincerely, for who better than him to know the dangers in Ran's wrath, the officer was disgusted by the sudden mockery.

"Don't make fun!"

"I'm sorry, but you're right," the tears on his face were of happiness and fear. "I understand your pain.

"Nakamori-keibu owes me compensation!"

"Or an interrogation"

"Oi, come on" on his face appeared a unhappy expression, "On what side are you?"

"In the same as yours" he replied confidently and security of his answer.

The context's words remained there, resonating in the other's mind; the atmosphere was lost with voices shouting at distance.

"Conan-kun" three voices spoke approaching.

They turned around, finding Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, accompanied by Haibara.

"What is the police officer for?" Ayumi-chan said looking at the person accompanying Conan.

Shinichi was about to answer, but the man spoke first, saying it a confidential matter; the policemen took seriously his request not to divulge the events, making him to sigh of relief; perhaps they are afraid of his threat and the thief' future repercussions; in the background, Shinichi will blame KID for his current and intense vengeful sense; the children seemed excited, arguing with each other whether he is a type of secret agent or a spy.

The officer was more than happy to respond to the children, as long as it wasn't about his presence, reason for follow-up between personal questions, there would be no problems; but that wasn't enough for Haibara, who fulminated the man and then dragged Conan away from the real children, there a suspicious aura and it was bothering her.

"Well Kudou-kun, why were you assigned an escort?" She interrogate with coldness.

The mentioned one shuddered, he don't like those cold eyes on him or someone else, besides, he would't bear the shame accompanied by ridicule if she will know out "For one idiot, Haibara" he answered harshly and with that decide to leave, returning next to the officer where none will ask for answers.

The man remained next to the child looked in all directions, watching his surroundings for threats; everyone arrived at school and the officer apologized for his presence.

"Sensei, I hope not to be a nuisance"

The officer stood at the entrance, looking suspiciously at the surroundings, then returned to look the teacher.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" with that the officer remained silent.

The teacher happy for the good behavior, try continued with the class, but the students seemed too curious about the new presence, so she made a decision.

"Why doesn't come to tell us something about your work?" her voice broke the calm.

The silence had settled again, until the officer looked up from the book, noticed at the woman and children, all their eyes focused on him.

"Are you talk to me?" he pronounced pointing to himself.

"Of course," she said, making the children laugh, "Who else?"

"Agreed" accepted with surrender knowing that he has lost without being able to discuss or refuse, closed the book; walked forward while maintain the calm.

"The children going to make some questions", the teacher is happy to get the children's attention.

"I think it's a good idea"

The children raised and waved their hands trying get the man to pay attention; from the nearness, the mortal look kept him at bay, _'Be careful what you say'_ the existing and unspoken words made him shudder; the officer pointed to the child in the background, who waved his hand in despair and if didn't jump was to maintain proper behavior.

"What book are you reading?" the energetic child asked.

This question in itself take him off guard, because for the first question expected something else, he turns over the book, search for name and given to the child, who will be excited to read it later.

"Wait, didn't you know what book you're reading?"

"I've forgotten for the interesting it's"

With that answer, several more considered reading it.

"Have you arrested any criminal, sir?" the girl near the window questioned.

"On several occasions" he said excitedly, "Those bandits can't escape from me"

"Is married?" a voice in the background spoke.

" I'm going to married"

A long exclamation was heard through the room, Conan is trying buried in his seat, ignoring the officer to avoid think of one idiot.

"Is she a pretty girl?" A brave boy asked him.

"Of course!" him exclaim with too much happiness, "Always close to me, taking care of me, is so smart…"

The girls and the teacher seemed to laugh at the man' silly face, but he was very happy to care, letting the subject pass, it wasn't as if they understood his feelings.

"And you have love feeling?" Ayumi said with a cheerful tone.

"With all my heart" he exclaimed keeping a hand in this one.

Because everyone was distracted, they didn't notice a look along with a smile, both particularly familiar, were directed at the child who was making the maximum attempt to hide in his seat.

"Can you tell us about a case?" the voice of a girl begged.

The man continued talking, commenting on many persecutions in which participated, as exposed the evil thieves, helping in some cases undercover; the happiness of Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko was high, for they had one close idea to what the officer was; Haibara, so cold and with the little confidence in that guy, raise her hand.

"Why are you in the care of Edogawa-kun?" she asked without caring that they don't give the word.

She under the hand, looking at the suspect severely, if didn't get her precious answers from Kudou, can get them from the other side; The cold way pronunciation terrified the officer, Conan can't intervene because everyone remembered that such a question was never asked and want an answer.

The official's gaze went from the disturbing girl to the child entering in crisis, looking back at him with fear; the only thing he did is smile.

"To protect Edogawa-kun, ojou-san"

Haibara was waiting for a denial, a change of subject, something about the confidential, anything but that; However, the calm in his response sounded natural, as honest and true as if that was his motive for continuing to live.

"Well, it was about time someone took care of that idiot" she murmured, satisfied by that response.

"Oi," Conan said, having heard the girl behind him.

The bell for lunch rang, the children were happy to lose half a day of class, then when someone of them reacted, Edogawa-kun and the officer disappeared.

"Where is Conan-kun?" Ayumi-chan questioned for not find him in its place.

"It doesn't matter, it will be fine" Haibara answered, she was sure in her own words, just couldn't find the right motive.

"Ok" the children said.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, in the upper building part, the roof door burst open showing the officer carrying the child with one hand and lunch in another, breathing the fresh air outside; he finally feeling free after escape from the suffocating classroom. His life isn't so interesting to keep the rest entertained, not without at least saying personal things at the point of exposing him.

He couldn't stay quiet still longer and that was the most wonderful sound, at the moment when hear those, he ran away with the child under his care.

"You know we can't be here," Conan scolded trying to escape.

"I'm an officer, nobody can tell me what actions to perform" he mention with pride maintaining a heroic pose.

"Yeah, sure", he says with one clearly sarcastic tone.

They sat on the floor, so that both of them look at their own lunch with disappointment, looked at each other, deciding and silently exchanging their food, Conan took the coffee and the officer receive the chocolate.

Halfway through lunch, the boy's voice interrupted the silence.

"Well, I don't want to imagine it" the boy's voice sounded exasperated.

"What happen?"

"What could Nakamori-keibu say if knew that the officer assigned to my protection is Kaitou KID?" Conan said while ate lunch calmly.

The officer's face was impassive, but then it showed defeat, the wizard sighed and showed a quiet disappointment, then began with his drama.

"Tantei-kun!" exclaimed horrified, "You're not funny" the magician crossed his arms, annoyed to be discovered.

"It's your fault" reprimanded the young detective

"How did you discover me?"

"Eh …" that look wasn't a good sign.

"Answer that later," the thief interrupted, "Since when?" a chilling aura surrounded him.

"Since you approached, yesterday …"

"You don't say anything" other than an affirmation, it was a questioning, asking why didn't mention it to anyone.

"No need"

"How did you discover me?" he repeated with a somber voice, keeping the hot chocolate in his hands.

"I can feel your presence, barou," the boy murmured returning to his lunch, "Besides, nobody has died in the surroundings"

The magician spat what he drinking, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" the answer is enough to alarm him; terrifying, calm, as if death in the vicinity is a part of Conan's routine life.

"Your best that anyone knows what your presence does next to mine"

"Fine, it's okay" he giving up to continue eating, that words have one point.

"Aren't you supposed to have classes, KID-san?" Shinichi mentioned, remembering that it was school day.

"There was an emergency situation" the pride in his voice is too much, so that such a situation couldn't be natural or normal.

"Caused by you" the child finished.

"Mmmm …" the magician seemed pensive at whether or not to say something to him, "Maybe" the smile still in his place is like one affirmative answer; similar at the magician's response to his silly proposition.

"What have you done?"

"I don't go to class"

Shinichi began thinking at what point the student's absence can be considered as an emergency, Kaito decided answer that question at see the young man so thoughtful.

"They're afraid," explained putting the chocolate aside, "Some time ago, I had to miss school for a few days"

That particular occasion, recorded in his memory was somewhat funny; the british explained, how none of the others endured the tension because those thought a kind of trick, at the end of day it was collectively decision to suspend classes in case Kaito decided to miss.

One should enjoy the calmness due to the magician's absence in home, besides, none could work that occasion correctly in fear of being a possible victim.

"They have decided to enjoy their freedom" the magician would only take advantage of that rest to make some modifications later. "While they can …"

"It surprises me they don't miss class while you are present"

"I'm a valuable asset" he shrugged, "They wouldn't miss a day if I go; no matter how much them enjoy my absence"

"Of course," a part of him doesn't know whether to believe him or not, he can always ask someone else.

"I almost forgot" Kaito started looking somewhere, "I brought you something" said taking a box out of a pocket.

Conan looked curiously at the box that had been delivered, then open it and be amazed with the content; which the thief took a ring with a chain hung, or a chain with a ring hanging; depended on the perspective.

"This is a gift for you," he said, showing the object in his hand. "With this, I seal the commitment that yourself have proposed"

He put the chain around the boy's neck while this tried don't look with a stupid face of love, Conan hid his red face, feeling the idiot' smile in front him; so, paying attention at the ring, one terrible suspicious look covered his face.

"You didn't steal this, did you?" Shinichi said with an empty look.

"Tantei-kun!" him shout in a terrified and almost false horror for such supposition, "Suspecting of your future husband like that," he said, looking offended by such ideas, placing a hand on his heart, hurt for such words.

"Damn," the boy murmured at the guilt feel provoked, and knew he is exaggerating, yet it hurt to see him like that, "Stupid thief," said softly.

"How is this relationship supposed to work based on suspicions of that kind?" exclaimed the horrified magician of his future pointing accusingly at the detective.

"Barou!" the blushed boy shouted, "If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be here"

A silence and a meditation later, thinking of those words, "Well" him raise the hands surrendering, "I admit that you're right at that point", because is the truth.

"Why the chain?"

"You don't need any more questions about yourself, it attracts a lot of attention", that part was very serious, "You can't even use it"

"Idiot," the boy murmured.

"You are!" answered the thief who reached to listen to him.

"You want shut up," reprimanded the young detective, "You'll get in trouble"

"Of course not" that classic expression covered his face, "I'm your guard assigned to protect you ..."

"From KID" the child finished, keeping his empty look.

"Even so, I'm the one who will protect you" said the magician in triumphant pose. "I will unleash the worst revenge on anyone who tries hurt you"

"Like that time," Conan commented, then took a sip of coffee.

"Which of all?" questioned the magician with innocence voice.

"Wait ..." Conan paused, analyzing what the other said, "Wasn't it just one?"

The wizard looked in another direction, trying to avoid answering, and the little detective noticed.

"What did you do?" murmur with some irritation.

"Why do you think I've done something?" the thief pronounce, feeling offended.

"Because it's you," the boy replied, like the obvious the was that.

The conflict in their eyes remained until Kaito looked away, ended up taking out a small notebook with a pen, drawing a dot on the page' right side, "Another point in favor, tantei-kun" said keeping both in a pocket.

"Isn't enough for you that time?" Conan shouted exalted, looking at the magician uneasily.

"He shot you," Kaito replied, disgusted by the child's calm, "Twice" reminded him to boy.

Just remembering made him angry inside, that poor fool dared to perform such actions, it's said that the guy' mental stability had broken and currently delirious; Anyway, no one would believe him, although in reality the man wasn't crazy to say that Kaitou KID appeared that night to revenging.

"He deserved it," growled the magician, annoyed by remember that.

"Of course he did" Kaito pretended not have seen that Shinichi' wicked happiness, "But I don't know about those others"

"You not need"

"You're impossible" the boy shook the head weakly, "By the way, do you also have a ring?"

"I also have one," said pulling a chain, revealing the necklace hidden with a ring dangling. "I can't use it because I would have problems with the 'beloved' nii-chan", Kaito response with much sarcasm.

"Clear evidence to arrest you"

"He loves me so much, he even not tried."

"Is afraid of you" Conan said brusquely,

"I'm the light of his life," exclaimed with happily tone, "He really loves me"

"Not like me, right?" there was a certain tone while saying it.

"Never!", The single thought was terrifying, than, the thief distinguished something, "Is your tone possessive?"

"Clearly not!" The detective reprimanded, feeling his face flush with shame and disgust, "Poor Hakuba-nii-san, surely fears at one revenge on his hair"

"It's too late for his hair" he smiled wickedly.

"You can shut up, I don't want you arrested"

"I knew it! You love me!" he shouted excitedly by the previous statement.

"I thought I clarified it that time"

"Since long ago?"

"It was not love of that kind, not at that moment"

"And now it is?"

"Why even are you asking that?"

The boy continued to have lunch, while Kaito remained looking away, evidently happy for such a statement.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Besides the one you did?" that cold look forced him to continue talking, "Sure"

"Why did you accept what I said?"

"Maybe because I love you, because I care, because I know you were not lying in your words, which made me too happy"

"Do you really love me?"

The wizard thought of the past with a smile on his face, "After what we have lived, how could I not?"

"I think isn't important"

"You don't dare say that again!", The thief pointed to the other's ring, "Because if not, looking for that was a waste of time"

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?"

"Tantei-kun!" At that point, the magician was almost crying at the detective's doubts. "Don't you think you would notice if it were?"

"I don't believe" was all the answer he gave, "It's already late, you know I lost the rest of the class?"

"You are with me, that's be enough"

They both stayed on the roof, waiting for everyone else leave, quietly enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>              _* Alternate version: Conan somehow wakes up inside a strongbox, but of course, that doesn't surprise him._

**Author's Note:**

> _All this idea came up while thinking about what Shin-chan would do if Kid-sama tried to put on a costume, the threat of getting married to get it appeared in my head, making Kid-chan wondering something similar to me..._
> 
> _How the hell an idea of disguise ended in a marriage proposal?_


End file.
